The present invention relates to management of virtual machines on a hardware platform, and more specifically, to an application or method for identifying over-constrained virtual machines on a hardware platform.
Providers of cloud computing, such as Platform as a Service (PaaS) and Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS), have the competing interests of providing desired performance for consumers or end users while also efficiently using the resources used to provide services to consumers. Accordingly, a hardware platform may host a plurality of virtual machines, wherein each virtual machine corresponds to a consumer. Efficient use of the hardware platform resource dictates that the provider place as many virtual machines on the platform as possible without compromising the consumer's use of the virtual machine and experience. In some service areas, providers have limited or no knowledge of the processes running on the consumer's virtual machine. Lack of knowledge about processes on each virtual machine may make it difficult for a provider to place the appropriate amount of virtual machines on a hardware platform without adversely affecting performance of a consumer virtual machine.